Sparkle Chord
Background The Story of Sparkle’s Cutie Mark: It was a sunny morning in Manehattan, the city streets were buzzing with life, and ponies were going about their business like it was a normal day. But for one little filly, this was a very special day, even though she didn’t know it yet—this is the story of how Sparkle Chord got her cutie mark. Saturday, June 21st 11:00am During the summer, Manehattan was hot and humid, and the air inside the apartment complex was thick and musty. Especially so for apartment 102, where a young filly was sleeping peacefully… the room was silent–that is, until a knock on Sparkle’s door broke the silence. A slightly muffled voice came through the wooden door. “Sparkle dear, its time to get up!” The voice was sweet and smooth, like white chocolate. Sparkle groaned, “Not just yet…” she yawned. There was the distant voice again. “Come now dear, you need to get out of bed, or you’ll miss the talent show!” Talent show… the words echoed in Sparkle’s mind like a ringing bell. The words sounded familiar, but she couldn’t remember why–as Sparkle was still 90% asleep. Then, another voice approached, this one more stern and strict. “Sparkle, wake up! You’re going to be late!” Sparkle only groaned again. She didn’t want to wake up, she would much rather sleep all day. “Sparkle Chord, either you get out here or I’m coming in!” The stern voice sounded mad. So Sparkle, quite literally, rolled out of bed and onto the floor. “I’m coming!” she said grouchily. Sparkle did not like summer one bit. Although it meant she had off of school, the air was much too hot and humid for her taste, and half the time she could barely breathe. Even so, she couldn’t just hibernate through summer. Sparkle looked at her calendar—it was Saturday. Of course! How could she have forgotten that the talent show was today? Sparkle rushed out of her room into the kitchen. “C’mon! We have to hurry! I can’t miss the school talent show!! It’s only THE most important event of the summer!!” Sparkle panicked. She had heard about the talent show in previous years, but this was the first year she was old enough to enter. Loads of other fillies had earned their cutie marks during the show, and Sparkle hoped to find her special talent there too. Her plan was to try acting, as the spotlight was something she had always loved. She had been practicing her act for months now, and she was sure that she would steal the show! Sparkle quickly ate her breakfast and packed her bags. “I’ve gotta hurry! All contestants have to be there an hour early! I can’t be late!” Sparkle was galloping in place, she could hardly wait to get to the theatre. “At least put your dish in the sink first,” her mother said sweetly. Her parents were sorta strict about chores–especially her dad. Sparkle didn’t like it one bit. Why should a filly have to work? In Sparkle’s opinion, work should be saved for when you’re grown up. But she still did her chores anyway, otherwise she wouldn’t be able to work on her projects. Sparkle spent a lot of her time in her room, coming up with ideas for inventions, or writing stories and songs, and sometimes drawing pictures. Sparkle loved to organize events, and she wanted to run her own show someday. Sparkle shakily levitated the dish to the sink. “There, done! Can we go now?” Sparkle said anxiously. She hated to be late to things. Her mother gave a light giggle, “Of course dear.” So Sparkle and her mother began their journey to the theatre. --------------------------- The theatre was bustling with activity. Fillies and colts of all ages were practicing their talent show act. Some were perfecting juggling, others were singing, a few unicorns were practicing magic, and a group of pegasai were practicing an aerial acrobatics routine. The competition was stiff, but Sparkle wasn’t worried. She was sure her theatre act would render the crowd speechless! Sparkle looked around the room. “Where’s Harmony?” she asked. Sparkle had promised her friend that she would help her with her act. A voice came from behind them, “Right here silly!” Harmony’s squeaky voice boomed. “Harmony!” Sparkle proclaimed excitedly. “It’s so great to see you again!” Sparkle and Harmony were the best of friends, and had known each other for their entire lives. The two did everything together. “Ready to get to work?” Harmony asked. “You bet I am!” Sparkle replied. Harmony had a huge singing number planned. She and a few of her friends had decided to do an acapella number. Harmony and Sparkle had spent all spring arranging the melodies and harmonies to some of their favorite songs, constructing a medley of some of the most popular songs at the time. In the back, a few fillies waited for Harmony and Sparkle, one of them a young colt named Comet Tail. He was a nice young stallion who loved reading books and making movies. Sparkle liked the colt, and considered him to be a close friend of hers–at least, in her mind. The reality is the two didn’t get to talk much, since another filly was often hanging around Comet, thus taking up all of his attention. Sparkle imagined the other filly as a rival of sorts, since she and her often competed against each other in all sorts of activities. Harmony would often jokingly tease Sparkle about Comet Tail, saying she liked the colt. Sparkle didn’t like this very much, and often got annoyed at Harmony for doing so. Although Sparkle did like being around Comet, she did not by any means think of him in that manner. The two were friends and nothing more. “There you two are!” One of the fillies in Harmony’s group said. “We’ve been waiting all morning!” “It’s only been 10 minutes Raven.” Comet Tail said bluntly. From what Sparkle had heard of her, Raven liked to exaggerate things, which was often annoying according to Harmony. “Well, either way, we’ve waited long enough haven’t we?” Raven said. “Well, there’s no reason to keep you all waiting any longer, so lets get started!” Harmony cheered. The group practiced for the remainder of the time. Sometimes somepony would forget the words, or mess up on a few notes. This is when Sparkle stepped in to help. Sparkle’s perfect pitch often came in handy for the group, and she would use this skill of hers to help everypony stay in-tune and on key. --------------------------- There was now only 15 minutes before the talent show. Harmony had decided her group should rest their voices a bit before their turn, so they would be in top condition for the show. The group was chatting amongst themselves, some blabbering on about the latest gossip, some chit-chatting about their plans for later, a few expressing their excitement for the show, and others comforting their nervous friends. Comet was sitting on a couch, reading and pretending to listen to Raven ramble on about her commercial gig. Sparkle stood in a corner of the room uncomfortably. She didn’t like big crowds all that much. Although she enjoyed socializing in general, being around a group of ponies with their close friends made her uneasy. Her friends would all be talking with their friends, and Sparkle would often be left out, either listening to the conversation, or standing alone, away from everyone else. In her mind, Sparkle went over her performance a few times. She quietly went over her lines, preparing for the show. Although she tried not to be nervous, as the minutes passed, her anxiety heightened. She decided it might help if she went and talked with somepony, but who? Sparkle looked around the room. She skimmed the room for anypony who might be willing to speak with her. “No, no, no, not her, no, she looks busy, maybe… no,” she muttered to herself as she searched. She noticed that Comet was now sitting alone, no longer being pestered by Raven. Now was her chance. At last she could finally get a chance to talk to Comet Tail. Sparkle walked over. She stood there for a moment. “H-hi.” She stammered quietly. She found herself increasingly nervous, her heart racing, and she hadn’t the slightest clue why. “Hi Sparkle,” Comet said somewhat cheerily. Sparkle was a bit surprised that the little colt even heard her! “Hi,” she replied meekly. “So I suppose you’re nervous too?” he asked. “Yeah, sorta,” she laughed. “Me too,” Comet replied. Sparkle had a hard time believing that a pony like Comet Tail would be nervous. He did this sort of thing all the time! “Reading helps me relax though. Well, reading and talking to you,” the little colt smiled. Sparkle noticed a warm fuzzy feeling inside her. Suddenly, she didn’t feel so nervous… The two ponies talked for awhile. Comet did most of the talking, and Sparkle would mostly listen, sometimes replying to questions. Then, an announcement blared through the building, “Attention all talent show participants. The show is about to begin. Please make your way to the stage. Thank you.” “Well, here goes nothing,” Comet said. “Good luck.” He smiled. Sparkle smiled back. “You too,” she replied. --------------------------- Saturday, June 21st 1:00pm The spotlights shone brightly upon the young entrants, like the moon upon silver snow on a clear winter’s night. Sparkle stood on stage amongst her fellow competitors and friends. On the outside, Sparkle stood up tall, appearing proud and confident, but inside, she was a nervous wreck! She felt like her stomach was going to fly away into space. Sparkle had heard ponies call this feeling: Butterflies. But she liked to call it “SpaceCase Stomach” or SCS for short. The announcer called out the names of the ponies who were in the competition. Each and every one of them had prepped an opening statement. Sparkle had been trying to think of one for weeks, but nothing came to her! The other ponies were so well-worded! She was worried that she would sound foolish in front of everypony when it was her turn! At last the mare announcing the entrants came over to Sparkle. She was so nervous! “Presenting, Miss Sparkle Chord,” the mare said professionally. Sparkle wondered how the mare stayed so calm, and if she got nervous too. Sparkle approached the microphone. She stood there for a moment, racking her brain for what to say. All eyes were on her, Sparkle felt like everypony and their dog had come to see her! In fact, some folks HAD brought their pets to watch. What to say? And then, it came to her: “Hey there ponies and pets alike! Sparkle Chord here to bring some Sparkle to your day!” The words rushed out of her mouth like a waterfall. The crowd was silent for a moment, then they erupted in cheers like a volcano! Everypony loved her opening catchphrase! Sparkle decided to remember it for later, just in case. Across the stage, Raven glared at her, she didn’t like that Sparkle was getting all the attention. Sparkle wondered why Raven insisted on being better at everything. Well, it didn’t really matter at the moment, Sparkle was certain that she would win this competition for sure! --------------------------- The crowd was cheering wildly, Harmony’s group had just finished performing their number. Raven grinned in satisfaction as the ponies were walking offstage. “You guys were amazing!” Sparkle Cheered. “I wish I was half as good as you guys!” She said. Harmony looked at Sparkle like she had just made a bad joke. “But you ARE half as good as us! In fact, it’s thanks to you that we didn’t totally flunk it!” Harmony laughed. Sparkle didn’t get it. Comet Tail walked over. “Phew! We made it!” Comet sighed. Sparkle didn’t understand why everypony seemed so relieved. They did great! There was nothing to be nervous about. Raven walked over to them, “Well it was thanks to ME that we did so well! MY solo act was the best part!” Comet Tail rolled his eyes. Sparkle looked puzzled. “But you didn’t have a solo act…” she said confusedly. “Raven decided to go off-script and do a 5-minute solo,” Harmony said with annoyance in her voice. “It’s her fault we nearly flunked it! It’s a good thing Comet was able to pull everyone back into tempo!” Harmony smiled at Comet Tail. “Well if it weren’t for Sparkle, I wouldn’t have known where to pick the piece up from!” Comet smiled at Sparkle. There was that feeling again. She found it particularly puzzling. Sparkle smiled back at Comet. Raven glared at Sparkle. “Well I think that the piece sounded MUCH better with my solo added!” Raven huffed. Raven then walked back over to talk with some of the other fillies. “Don’t mind her, she’s just got a big ego,” Harmony giggled. The mare in charge of announcing things walked over to Sparkle. “Miss Sparkle Chord, your turn is next,” she said calmly. Sparkle was suddenly nervous again. “Oh! Um, o-ok!” she stammered. Comet gave her a reassuring look. “Don’t worry, you’ll do fine!” he said sweetly. “Good luck!” Harmony cheered as Sparkle walked on stage. Once again, all eyes were on her. Sparkle felt a rush of excitement and nervousness flood through her. She loved being the center of attention, but feared she would mess up. “No need to be afraid,” she told herself, “you’ll do fine.” Sparkle began her act. Everything was going as planned so far, and then, the time for her song came. She took a deep breath, and began. “Do, a deer a female deer, Rei, a drop of golden suun! Mi, a name, I call myself, Fa, a long long way to ruun!” The song was going perfectly, and then—it happened. Her worst nightmare came true—she forgot the words to the song. She stood there for a moment, frozen in fear. The piano kept on playing, which only fed her nerves. The audience stared at her expectantly. It looked like they thought something was wrong with her! Sparkle’s heart began pounding, tears welled up in her eyes. She bolted off the stage, crying all the way. --------------------------- Backstage, Sparkle was bawling. She was devastated, humiliated! She couldn’t bear the thought of seeing how disappointed everypony was in her! A quiet voice came from across the room. “Sparkle?” it said. The voice sounded concerned, and a little worried. “Is everything alright? You just bolted off the stage mid-performance, so I came to check on you.” Sparkle only cried. “Leave me alone!” she wailed. “I’m a failure!” Sparkle sat there, crying. Comet approached her. He sat down next to her. “You’re not a failure,” he said. “You’re an amazing pony!” Sparkle looked at Comet, her face soaked with tears. “I failed. I forgot the words to the song and failed. Its awful!” Sparkle cried. Comet tried to comfort her with reassuring words. “You didn’t fail. Everypony forgets their lines sometimes. It happens to me a lot.” Sparkle looked at him curiously, “It does?” Comet Tail smiled at her. “Oh yeah, plenty of times! One time, during a show on opening night, I was playing the main character, and when it came time for me to speak, I totally blanked!” he laughed. Sparkle laughed a little too. It felt good to know that she wasn’t alone in this dilemma. “What do you do when you forget your lines?” she asked. “Improvise! Y’know, make up the words!” he replied cheerily. Sparkle smiled a bit. “I wish I had thought of that earlier,” she said ruefully. “Maybe theatre isn’t for me,” she realized. Sparkle thought about this for a moment. To think that an outgoing, social, spotlight-loving pony, such as herself, was not meant for theatre. The idea seemed preposterous! “But, if theatre isn’t my special skill, than what is?” she asked herself. Comet replied, “Maybe you could give music a shot?” She shrugged with a smile. Sparkle considered Comet Tail’s suggestion. Comet may have been on to something… “Good idea! Music might just be it!” she grinned. “Thanks for all your help Comet!” she said cheerfully. “Glad I could be of service,” Comet bowed like a noble night. Sparkle giggled a little. She and Comet Tail walked back to the building entrance together. Sparkle felt like she had made a new close friend. --------------------------- Later that evening, Sparkle was up all night scribbling down ideas in her journal. She had spent the last few hours writing a song to sing at her friend’s cute-ceañera. After what Comet had said, Sparkle was determined to get a cutie mark in music. She worked through the late hours of the night, right into dawn. At last she had finished her masterpiece. All she had to do was practice it. Tuesday, September 10th 2:30pm Sparkle had spent months practicing her song for Harmony’s cute-ceañera. She had finally perfected it! Sparkle planned to put on a little show for her friends party, as a present to her. She was sure that Harmony would be thrilled! Sparkle also knew that Comet Tail would be there, and she was overjoyed that she would get to see him again! She hadn’t talked to the colt in 3 months, and was eager to share her masterpiece with her friends, in hopes of bringing some sparkle to their day! Ever since the talent show, Sparkle had been using her catchphrase more and more and had started to come up with new ones as well! There was a knock on her door. “Sparkle dear? Are you ready to go?” her mother’s voice called. “Coming!” Sparkle cheered. She practically skipped out the door on the way to the kitchen. Sparkle was eager to go to the party. “Glad to see you’re excited,” Sparkle’s mother laughed. She had the most gentle and beautiful laugh Sparkle had ever heard. “Is your special project ready?” She asked. “Yup! It’s gonna be awesome!” Sparkle sing-songed. She was very proud of herself for writing a song all on her own! Sparkle was bursting with excitement. “Can we go to the party now?” she asked. Her mother replied sweetly, “But of course dear.” She smiled. So off they went to Harmony Beat’s Cutie mark celebration. Tuesday, September 10th 3:30pm Harmony’s cute-ceañera was bustling with ponies, all there to celebrate Harmony getting her cutie mark. Harmony had received her cutie mark just last week, when putting on a one-filly show for her friends at school. Harmony realized how much she loved acting, and BAM! A cutie mark appeared! Harmony was overjoyed! Sparkle was very excited to be at the party to help Harmony celebrate. Harmony walked over to her friend, “Sparkle! You made it!” she squeaked excitedly. “Congrats on getting your cutie mark Harmony!” Sparkle said excitedly. She hadn’t actually been there to see Harmony get her cutie mark, but she was still excited nonetheless. Harmony smiled excitedly, “Guess who’s here!” she sing-songed. Just then, as if on cue, Comet Tail walked over, “Hey guys!” he said. Sparkle was exploding with happiness now that Comet was here. “Hi Comet!” she said cheerily. Comet Tail smiled, “It’s great to see you again Sparkle!” he said. “Great to see you too!” she grinned. Sparkle was excitingly anticipating the moment she would get to share with her friends the masterpiece she had written. But it would have to wait until cake and presents. --------------------------- At last, the time came for cake. Sparkle was practically bursting with energy! She couldn’t wait to share her work with Harmony and her friends! Sparkle walked onto the stage, and set the microphone to the proper height. “Attention, everyone. I would like to present my gift to Harmony now if that’s alright,” Sparkle announced into the microphone. The room fell silent, now was the time to wow them all! Sparkle took a deep breath. Here goes, she thought to herself. “Hey there fillies and gentlecolts alike! Sparkle Chord here to bring some Sparkle to your day!” she began. Before the song, Sparkle had put together a little comedy show for Harmony as well. It went perfectly. Everything was going as planned so far, and all that was left was the song. “Alrighty then, I wrote a little song for Harmony on her special day. This one’s for you Harmony, I hope you enjoy!” Sparkle began singing the song she wrote. It was magnificent. Her voice rang clear as a bell throughout the building, entrancing all who heard it. Sparkle had a magnificent voice, it sounded magical. Soon the crowd was all singing along with Sparkle. It made her so happy that she was able to bring joy to all these ponies through her music! When the song was over, the crowd erupted into wild cheers. Harmony was so happy she was near tears! Seeing all the smiling faces made Sparkle feel all warm and fuzzy inside. She liked the feeling. And then, there was a flash, and on her flank, a Symbol had appeared! It was a music staff with three colored notes on it. Her cutie mark had appeared! Sparkle was ecstatic!! Everypony was cheering even louder now. Sparkle walked off the stage, and was chatting with Comet Tail and Harmony. “That was amazing!” Comet said. “Best. Party. EVER!” Harmony cheered. Sparkle was filled with joy, she just couldn’t stop smiling! Her song had gone over amazingly! And now she had her cutie mark too! This was the best day ever! “And now we can celebrate our cute-ceañeras together Sparkle!” Harmony grinned. Sparkle grinned a wide grin. Today was a great day. And for now, it was the most exciting day of Sparkle’s life. Little did she know, she had an exciting future ahead... Personality Sparkle is a very spontaneous, random pony. And will often switch between moods, one minute she could be frustrated, and 3 seconds later, shes grinning happily. She also does her best to make the best of any situation, and when the mood is somber, she will try to lighten the mood with a joke. Sparkle is hardly ever in a bad mood, and when she is, its never for long, and shes typically back to her normal, sunny self in no time! Even in times of panick, sparkle always tries her hardest to do the right thing, and maintains her polite manner, even if it’s the end of the world. Sparkle cares deeply for her friends, and is concerned for their well being constantly, so if any of them are put in danger, she begins to panic. However, she can easily be calmed with a quick reality check. Although sometimes She seems like she’s clueless and a bit ditzy, Sparkle is actually very clever, she often uses her smarts to solve many problems and puzzles, she is also capable of coming up with creative ideas for her unicorn magic, such as invisibility, transformation spells, and making keys/breaking locks. Sparkle is also extremely skilled at strategic planning, wheather its coming up with a plan to sneak into Sombra’s castle, or playing checkers, she almost always has the perfect plan. Sparkle jumps at every opportunity that could benefit her, from auditioning for a show, to attending the Canterlot Ball, she is so there! Sparkle can often be found daydreaming, and is very curious about the pony mind, she is constantly wondering about what ponies might be thinking about, or what their dreams are like. Sparkle is very knowledgeable about TV clichés, and will often make many references to popular video games or Television programs. If Sparkle falls for a classic Cliché, she will get extremely frustrated with herself, as she prides herself in knowing all about those things. Spells The following is a list of spells Sparkle can perform according to her headcanon. * Teleportation: Sparkle's signature spell is teleportation, she will often use it to travel immensely long distances in a short amount of time. Sometimes she teleports other ponies as well if the situation calls for it, but she hasn't quite mastered that yet. * Levitation: Sparkle uses levitation spells on a regular basis, mostly for lifting small objects and opening doors. She also uses her levitation to float around on occasion, but she is still working on that. * Hammerspace Spell: Sparkle has the ability to pull virtually any object seemingly out of nowhere, as well as make objects vanish. Many ponies wonder where the objects go when they vanish, Sparkle says they vanish to an alternate dimension used for storing things, but most don't believe her. * Invisibility Spell: Sparkle has the ability to turn herself and other objects or ponies invisible. She is still working on mastering this spell though, and it often backfires. * Tracking Spell: Sparkle sometimes uses a tracking spell to locate missing items or ponies. * Illumination Spell: Sparkle can perfrom basic illumination spells, and uses them for a variety of things, from lighting up dark caves, to putting on a small scale light show for her friends. * Healing Magic: Sparkle can also perform basic healing magic in the case of an emergency. Shows Sparkle Chord Reviews Sparkle Chord Reviews is Sparkle's main show on her channel, in which she reviews characters and episodes of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Occasionally, she also does Top 10 lists, and Pokemon reviews. Sparkle Chord Reviews is uploaded every 2 weeks. Sparkle Chord Sings Sparkle Chord Sings is a side-series that Sparkle does on her channel alongside Sparkle Chord Reviews. In this series, Sparkle sings songs from MLP, and other things that she is interested in. This series does not have a set upload schedule, although episodes are often released either to go with Sparkle Chord Reviews, for holidays(example: hearts and hooves day) or on occasion, instead of her regular reviews. List of Episodes The following is a list of episodes of Sparkle Chord Reviews in chronological order: Episode 1: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tawub3f7xpg Episode 2: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lmPewzM5rVc Episode 3: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9VGmqC4wiVE Episode 4: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sIfD7H6h3iY Episode 5: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N1G_t_DBzME Christmas Special(featuring The Autistic Pony): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6pZzyF-QMNI Episode 6: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hBJ5O5yr384 Episode 7(featuring a friend): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ut9yuxn05qI Episode 8(featuring Rose Pal): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yAHYBon9Qt4 Episode 9(featuring Keldeo): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NDsTp4g7b5c Episode 10: https://youtu.be/Ko-7yLMPSew Episode 11(200 subscriber special): https://youtu.be/-EAq3s0kT_c Episode 12: https://youtu.be/QBWPilT5_7g Links The following are links to Sparkle's various internet pages: YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6NaJYGVoCwNCdjtJL_HQUw Google+: https://plus.google.com/u/0/+SparkleChord Sparkle's Blog: http://mrspattib.wix.com/pixiehollowfansite DeviantArt: http://sparklechord.deviantart.com TriviaCategory:FemaleCategory:Unicorn OCCategory:Alphabetical *Sparkle has Perfect Pitch. *Since her cutie mark has to do with music, Sparkle has super hearing. However, this also means that sounds such as squeaking bugs her immensely. *Sparkle's OC went through 4 renditions before becoming the pony you see today. *Sparkle's main unicorn magic skill is teleporting. *Sparkle's favorite food is Blackberries. * Sparkle has her own blog, which she updates with the release of her reviews. The blog can be found via a link on her YouTube Channel. Gallery Screen Shot 2015-03-15 at 5.19.39 PM.png|Sparkle's main pose Screen Shot 2015-03-25 at 12.36.12 PM.png|Sparkle playing the piano Screen Shot 2015-03-25 at 12.36.40 PM.png|Sparkle with her saddle bag SparkleGalaDress2(now with hairstyle).png|Sparkle's Grand Galloping Gala dress Mlpoccm edited-1.jpg|Sparkle's cutie mark Screen Shot 2015-03-25 at 12.36.31 PM.png|Sparkle Chord Equestria Girls style Screen Shot 2015-03-25 at 12.36.22 PM.png|Sparkle as an anime character Sparkle Chord Concept Art.png|Concept art of Sparkle Sparkle Chord Outfits Concept Art.png|Sparkle's different outfits; Casual, Winter, and Formal Sparkle Chord Age Chart.png|Age progression chart Category:Bronalysts